


Another Love

by willgrahams



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe stayed in school, F/F, I'm so sorry for this I'm writing it in the middle of exams as a prep for English, Max has no powers in this they're all just gays in school, Some characters might be a bit oot sometimes?, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willgrahams/pseuds/willgrahams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9 months. That's how long it's been since Rachel Amber had disappeared from Chloe's life. Betrayal was just one of the many things she felt. With an old best friend by her side how does she cope with everything? By distancing herself and taking way too many drugs, of course. Chloe Price is not the one for feelings anymore.<br/>Victoria Chase is just another broken girl in a world full of them. Nothing special. Or so she thinks. Her love for Chloe has stayed silent for so long, but can it continue to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Love

''What is your worst fear? Tell me about it.'' The words hang in the air like a cloud of smoke, seeping into every little crevice. Questions like this always leave a sour taste in my mouth. ''What is your worst fear?'', ''Are you afraid of dying alone?'' and the worst of all ''How many spoons of sugar do you want with you coffee?''. I was used to her asking intricate questions such as this while she was stoned, it's just a thing you get accustomed to after knowing her for years. Just a part of Rachel Amber's charm.

Rachel's eyes didn't drop even once while I ransacked my brain for the answer. Clowns? No. I stopped fearing them after I went to the carnival with Max and she held my hand after I got frightened by one. Heights? No. Death? No. Soft fingers brushed against my knee and traced patters along my upper thigh. She was tracing flowers. Most likely orchids, they've been her favourite for years. I even paid for her to get a tattoo of an orchid on her lower back as her 18th birthday present. Rachel's hands were as warm as always. They kind of reflected the type of person she is. Warm. Comforting. Like fire. But also too hot to touch, too wild, too unpredictable. Watching her hand trace patterns led me to finding the answer.

''My worst fear is...losing you'' I whispered, in hopes she wouldn't hear it but as soon as her fingers stopped tracing the flowers she was creating with her imagination I was fully aware that she heard me. My heart started beating faster, fearing I said something wrong and created awkwardness between us. I had to quickly play it off ''Now just don't bring this up again, Amber. You can't ruin my reputation of town's heartthrob and make me out to be some kinda emotional mess.'' I tried to quickly make the conversation light-hearted and Rachel joined in as she shot me a massive grin. Instantly I thanked God for weed and it's effects. And I thanked Rachel Amber for her ability to catch on to my helplessness at all times.

''You'll never lose me. Well, I won't ever bugger off, Chloe. I'll always be here to annoy you, like a poltergeist.'' She continued to sketch patterns on my leg as I admired our surroundings. We were sat in the middle of a meadow, far away from civilization and all the bullshit that came with it. ''Idyllic'' is a word Rachel would use to describe this moment.  
A wave of adrenaline washed over me as I looked over at her, focused on my leg. My hands grabbed hers and moved them away, placing them at either side of her crossed legs. I leaned forward, so that our faces were only inches apart. The smell of cherry hit me and I recalled the perfume I had got her when we took a trip down to Portland. Her freckles were now relatively visible, as her skin became sun-kissed in the beautiful summer days. Sure, the summer has been beautiful this year but nothing is more beautiful than the girl I'm about to kiss. Long, blonde hair cascaded off her shoulders. She looked like a painting, not a real person. 

''Well, Rachel Amber, if you're never ever gonna stop annoying me I might just have to marry you. That's a wives job, isn't it?'' Rachel's laugh boomed around me, it was the only sound I could hear and the only sound I wanted to hear. It was a laugh that could make you fall in love instantly. That's what it did to me. The feeling of her soft lips and the taste of cigarettes I encountered when our lips met are the last things I remember from that moment.  
That was the last day I spent with Rachel.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I just kinda wanted to introduce the general feeling + wanted y'all to see Chloe before Rachel disappeared. The next chapter will be in present time at Blackwell. I'm not sure if I'll do any other flashbacks but if you want me to then leave a comment asking me, I appreciate requests!


End file.
